Compatibility
by Purple Sky Juliet
Summary: Arthur fills out a compatibility survey to help out a friend, and ends up with unexpected results. High School AU. USUK. Oneshot.


"C'mon, Arthur! Just fill it out for me! I get extra credit for submitting these things."

Arthur looked up from his book in annoyance at Elizaveta, who was currently begging him to fill out some sort of compatibility survey for her French class. The classes were doing some sort of Valentine's Day event – find your match or something like that – and needed students to fill out surveys. They would send off the surveys to a company, who would ship back printed out compatibility results for those students who filled out the papers in a few weeks' time.

"You don't need any bloody extra credit, Elizaveta. It'll probably just go to Gilbert."

"Well, maybe, but still. Help me out here!"

Arthur sighed and set his book down on the lunch table. "Fine, give me the paper."

Elizaveta grinned widely and handed him the paper and a pen. She sat down across from him as he filled out the survey. He marked the choices down in the answer boxes at the bottom, specifying his preferences in a partner and then answering questions about himself. After a couple minutes, he slid the paper across the table to Elizaveta, who beamed and snatched it up.

"Thanks, Arthur!" she called and ran off in the direction of the French room. Arthur shook his head and turned back to his Shakespeare.

A few weeks later, the results for the surveys were in. The cafeteria was teeming with students examining their papers. Giddy giggling girls gushing about boys on their sheets were grouped together in circular clumps, jocks joked and teased each other about what girls they'd gotten, and a handful of students just read their papers calmly with their friends, occasionally laughing at the results. Arthur ignored the commotion. The entire concept of the surveys was preposterous; why should he pay two dollars to see who was on his list? He wasn't looking to date, and he doubted any of the boys he got on his list would be mutually interested.

"Hey, whatcha reading?"

Arthur looked up from his book to see a boy in a football jersey standing next to him. He vaguely recognized the boy from a couple of his past classes, but did not remember ever speaking with him before. He didn't even know the boy's name. Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, if you must know."

"Is that the one with Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes," Arthur replied shortly and returned to his book. He'd much rather spend time with Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy than a random jock who was talking to him for seemingly no reason.

"Do you like it?"

Arthur sighed in annoyance and turned to look at the boy, who had sat down in the chair next to him. "Yes, I do. Can I help with you something or can I read my bloody book in peace?"

Alfred looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Whoa, calm down, dude! I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why on Earth do you want to speak with me? I don't even know you."

"I'm Alfred Jones," the blonde said, sticking his hand out. "And you're Arthur Kirkland, right?"

Arthur looked at his hand warily and didn't make a move to shake it. "Yes. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Awesome, know we know each other!" Alfred beamed, seemingly unfazed by Arthur's refusal of his handshake. "So can I talk to you now?"

"No."

Even if Alfred was annoying, Arthur had to give him props for being persistent. He spoke with Arthur at every chance he got; said hello in the halls, tried to engage him by walking with him out to the train station after school, followed him to class, sat next to him and began chattering at lunch. At some point, Arthur had stopped being completely annoyed, and, dare he say, found the American's attempts rather charming, though he'd never admit it aloud. Although one question still nagged in the back of his mind: why on Earth was a jock - captain of the American football team, so he'd learned – talking to him? He was not a sports person and spent the majority of his time buried in a book, had few friends, and whilst he was President of the student council, he had few friends and came off as abrasive. Was it a dare? A dare from his teammates to play mind games with the unfriendly loner?

On his way to lunch the next day, Arthur walked past the display that the French classes had set up, advertising their last day selling compatibility results. Elizaveta and Gilbert sat at the table, Gilbert completely asleep on the table and snoring loudly whilst Elizaveta was reading a book. She looked up when Arthur stopped in front of the table, and grinned.

"Last day for your results. Sure your don't want them, Arthur?"

He looked at the boxes quietly a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He handed Elizaveta the two dollar bills, and she handed him back the piece of paper with his results. He thanked her and walked off to his usual seat at the cafeteria, sitting down in the chair. He unfolded the paper and scanned the results. He stopped and stared wide-eyed at the paper almost instantly. Alfred Jones was his top match.

"Heh, so you finally got your results?"

Arthur looked up to see Alfred smiling shyly down at the paper. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn piece of paper, unfolded it, and showed it to Arthur. "You topped my list, too. And…well…I've thought that you're pretty cute for a while, and you seemed like a cool guy…so I thought that maybe this meant something, y'know. Like that we could work out."

"I…see…" Arthur replied. He had found himself being drawn to Alfred over the past couple weeks, and he couldn't help but find Alfred's explanation endearing and sweet. He'd been so impossibly persistent and kind, and it made Arthur feel…well, different about him. Like he wasn't just some pranking jock but someone that he could "work out" with.

"So…would you want to grab dinner sometime? Maybe…Friday?' Alfred asked. Arthur saw that he was blushing lightly, looking at Arthur with shining, hopeful blue eyes. Arthur cracked a small smile.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Notes:**

**A present for a friend on deviantart, ~missarpeggio. She's brilliant and writes fantastic USUK, so if you like USUK, you should check out her stories! She requested USUK for her present, so viola! It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but I'm late, so now it's a Valentine's Day present! XD**

**I'm still working on writing guys and such, so hopefully they're in character and everything. I was inspired by our compatibility surveys at school that we do every year for French club, although ours are complete jokes and never actually bring about any matches. I mean, last year, I got a guy that I have a despise-despise relationship with as my top match. So ours are worthless. BUT NOT AT ARTHUR AND ALFRED'S AU SCHOOL. XD**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought =D I'd love some feedback!**


End file.
